(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nano fabrication method for a glass. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nano fabrication method for processing a three dimensional structure by applying molecule substitution to a crystal structure of a glass.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, nano scale fabrications have been widely researched and developed for industrial purposes.
The nano scale fabrications may be classified into a top-down method and a bottom-up method.
The top-down method is a method for manufacturing a nano structure by removing predetermined portions from a thin film or a bulk material.
The bottom-up method is a method for manufacturing a nano structure by accumulating small blocks by self-assembly.
A lithography method has been the most popular method for manufacturing a nano structure, and a method using an electron beam is most general among lithography methods.
The electron beam lithography method patterns a material reacting with electrons by using an electron beam. The electron beam lithography method is used for manufacturing various nano structures by co-using other processes such as lift-off, etching, and electro-deposition.
However, the electron beam lithography method has a drawback of low productivity as a serial process, and the drawback is critical for mass production.
Accordingly, a nano-imprint method has recently emerged to compensate the drawback of the electron beam lithography method. The nano-imprint method can manufacture many nano structures with one stamp in less time.
In addition, when a scanning probe microscopy (SPM) system is adopted, tip control of molecular size can be controlled with an accuracy of smaller than nano scale. Therefore, the adoption of the SPM system is being widely tried for manufacturing a nano structure.
However, if the SPM system uses only one tip for processing, the process becomes a serial process, and thus the process gets much slower and is not suitable for mass production.
Self-assembly basically means forming a structure by nano particles chemically or physically clustering.
The self-assembly can be divided into physical self-assembly and chemical self-assembly.
Physical self-assembly is forming a stable structure by natural interactions resulted from collisions of particles due to entropy.
Particularly, when template-assist self-assembly among physical self-assembly methods is adopted, a structure having a predetermined pattern can be formed.
Chemical self-assembly is forming a molecule layer by detecting and joining molecules, and thus can form multiple layers so as to form a complex structure.
On the contrary to reducing manufacturing time for simple structures, the above nano fabrication methods have the drawback of a longer manufacturing time for complex structures.
Consequently, new nano fabrication methods that can easily and rapidly manufacture nano scale structures having a complex shape are significantly required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.